Alpha and Omega: The Last Breath
by Werewolf98
Summary: The sequal to Alpha and Omega: The Menace. They thought he was dead. They thought they were safe again. They thought he wouldn't return. They thought wrong. And now a new enemy spawns and who it is will blow you away. whos last breath will it be. Please R&R all opinions are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 2 Months Later

Chapter 1

2 MONTHS AFTER THE CREATURE`S DEFEAT

It had been 2 months on the day that the Western Pack had defeated the wolf-man creature but deep scars still remained. Three litters of pups had been born out of 5 that should`ve been which really saddend everyone and today would be very somber indeed. Humphrey woke Kate up considering they were pack leaders now they led these things. The Eastern Pack would join them to mourn the 41 deaths of the creatures near 3 week rampage. The crowd was very large as the memorial service began. Humphrey opened the service up with "we are gatherd here today to mourn the losses of the 41 wolves who were slaughtered by the creature 2 months ago." Kate then came in and said "some of the deaths were as follows Laia, Turtle, Josh, Lilly, Eve, and many more" even Kate couldnt remeber every last name because of the sheer quantity of the rampage victims. The service continued with mourning the other losses and people giving speeches about them. The service ended with Humphrey saying "you suffered a pain no wolf ever should and we will never forget you."

I had healed very well over the 2 months with just scars left from my injuries of that near-fatal night. How i lived through it was still beyond me but the voice knew and i couldn`t get it to tell me anything so i had given up. It was telling me within two nights i could begin terrorizing the Western Pack and i knew my first two targets the ones who had nearly killed me that fateful night. I planned on giving them their last breath one way or the other. I said to myself "I told you we shall see who dies first Kate." The voice never responded so i guessed it didn`t object to my idea.

I had brought this creature back to life for a reason to see if he would listen to me this time and do as i asked. I had so many smart ass things i could`ve said to him about his revenge plot but i decided against it. He had been good ever since i basiclly brought him back to life doing as i asked and for it he was almost fully healed with only scars remaining to show his impalation. In a few nights i would tell him to attack someone at the river. They had gotten their confidence back, that was a fatal mistake by the Pack.

Well tonight was the howl and everyone was happy and sad at the same time. The first murder had been on the night of a howl and they had attracted the creature by howling at the moon. Everyone still agreed to do it considering they had celebrated with one the night after creture`s defeat. Humphrey and Kate took their rightful places on the peak of Howl Rock and started things going it only took a few minutes before everyone had some form of howl going. Once again it was in harmony and no threat was around so all worry left them. Kate and Humphrey sounded beautiful howl going as did the newly mated couple of Kayla and Tyler. Kate was really beginning to show her signs of pregnacy she was eating alot more and she was getting larger though no one said anything. The howl went on for a few hours then as people started to leave HUmphrey and Kate announced it was time to go home.

I had to admit they could howl very good it had been what brought me to Jasper in the first place. So after the howl ended and they started to head back to their dens i decided to rest up because within 3 days i would be back on the prowl and i needed rest. The problem was i was so jittery from excitement about it that almost no rest came but i took what i was able to get. As morning began to approach I heard my voice say "good morning" i replied "good morning to you." We were getting along again and forgetting about our harsh words exchanged that night. I was still thinking had i listened to it i would have the Westen and maybe the Eastern territories by now. Oh well it was what I get for not obeying it so i would have to start off fresh.

Humphrey and Kate both woke up at the same time and nuzzled each other just then Winston came in. "Hi dad" said Kate as did Humohrey considering Winston was like a father to him. "Hi you two love birds" said Winston jokingly which made everyone laugh. Winston though he wasnt the pack leader played a still large role in the top ranks of the pack. "Today" he said "you have normal duties setting up hunts, going on them, patrolling the area for lone wolves or Northreners." The North pack had been threating the West for a month now and war was going to break out bewtween the two unless something was done about them. The Eastern pack had already offered support to the Western pack after Garth had moved back in to take the pack leader`s position alone. Garth and Humphrey kept contact but rarely ever talked in person so the freindship had dwindled a little but not much. They didnt know they should be patrolling for something else.


	2. Chapter 2 Still Suffering Partially

Chapter 2

The patrol`s found no unususal activity no northren or lone wolves so everytone went to bed that night just as normal. Kate and Humphrey had gotten back hungry so they had snacked before going to bed. Kate`s dreams had been bad lately as something was telling her that everything just wasnt right. She had told Humphrey and he had responded "it`s just bad memories Kate we all still have them it`s only been 2 months." She knew he had a point and tried to push the feeling away but it simply refused to budge. So she was as close to Humphrey as she could get because this usually helped keep the nightmares at bay but tonight they just wouldnt leave her.

THE NIGHTMARE

Kate and Humphrey were walking along the river to Howl Rock having a normal conversation when out of nowhere there was a horribly familiar howl coming from the peak. They both looked up and when it looked down on the two Humphrey literally turned to bones and collapsed. Then she saw all the grisly muder scenes appear in from of her as if in a slide show. She started running but wasnt getting anywhere then she saw the full figure he was impaled and bleeding but walking normally. Then it said "i lived but you shall die" she left her body as she saw her sister, mother, Humphrey, Winston, and the entire pack one by one dieing a horrible death then the creature captured her and threw her off the very cliff he fell to his death on and she too was impaled then died.

BACK TO REALIALTY

Kate woke up gasping and checked to see if Humphrey was still there. She let out a sigh of relife when she saw he was resting there peacfully unlike her. It had been two months and she was still suffering through it. She decided to wake Humphrey up and tell him about the nightmare. He listened then comforted her she allowed herself to fall back asleep with him right there. He too then fell asleep and the rest of the night went by without another nightmare. As morning came Kate woke up first and looked out over the territory from the cliffside view soon to be joined by Humphrey who was still concerend about her. "How did the rest of your night go?" he asked "it went fine i didnt have another nightmare thank god." she replied. Some of his concern left him so he said "lets go for a stroll it will loosen your nerves" it sounded like a good idea so she agreed "OK sounds good to me." The stroll was going fine they had run into Kayla and Tyler and talked to them for a few minutes. Nothing was out of the ordinary so they went to grab some breakfast. "Damn" excalimed Humphrey at how much Kate was having to eat. "Well i am fucking pregnant smart ass" Kate said then giggled. Humphrey hated to be called that because it was true. He responded with "well in that case me and my ass will go to school" which made Kate laugh even more. Things were going well in Jasper what could possibly ruin it

"Kate is eating a ton" I thought. My voice replied "she is pregnant she has to feed herself and the unborn pups so that makes a larger quantity of food." I understood that so i replied "I know im just thinking outloud." The voice and I lately had carried normal converstions but soon they would be back to placement for hunting down wolves. "Tommorow night" my voice said out of the blue. "Huh" i responded then got what it had meant. It was telling me to attack tommorow night so i said "sounds like a plan" but it never responded. So tommorow night it was then well it was going to happen again so i accepted it coming a day earlier than expected and took a midday rest i would need the extra so i would be on alert.

The next day started normally Kate nor Humphrey had any bad dreams so they both got up and got some breakfest. Kate had her usual big breakfest and Humphrey had his usual as well. There was nothing special planned for today so once the daily duties were taken care of Kate and Humphrey decided to go log sledding. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" they both exclaimed. Log sledding was one of the funnest things to do in Jasper and it really allowed you to rant and rave which made it funner. Since Kate and Humphrey actually knew how to brake they were able to go the whole way down without crashing into anything. They managed a few flips before reaching the bottom of the hill. "Well that was fun" Kate said "Yeah it was" Humphrey replied "Im getting hungry again" said Kate "OK we`ll go get you some food" said Humphrey with sarcasam. After Kate`s lunch they decided to go see Winston for a little while and discuss anything that needed to be done. Winston couldnt come up with anything so they stayed until dinner and afterwards went back home because night was falling.


	3. Chapter 3 The Creature Strikes Back

Chapter 3

Many had already fallen asleep but he was very thirsty so he went to go get some water and it was doing the job. The water in Jasper Park was very pure he had to give that to the humans. He had just about had his fill of water so he decided to get a few more laps of water when he heard a rustle comeing from the nearby bushes. He looked up and figured it was another late night wolf getting some water so he ignored it. Then it sounded again much closer this time. He looked up and there was a pair of green piercing eyes. He knew immeidatly what it was and started to run but he didnt get far until he was knocked from his feet. The creature bit into him as he let out a desperate cry for help but it was to late. The creature looked at the now dead body of the male wolf and ripped out the penis and put it in the mouth then ran off.

I jumped him and bit into him as he yelled for help then decided to gross myself out and rip out the penis and yeah you know the rest. I took off running knowing how i wasnt invinceable and that these wolves could kill me. I wasnt up for a fight and i made back to my permanent home and hid until i heard a commition were the body now lay. They were obviously in shock about this and i was sure their fears were renewed. I was proud of myself because i was fucking back baby!

"!" was heard all over the territory and a sudden sense of fear entered Kate and Humphrey alike. They both knew what those cries had been for before and there was a sudden doubt they hadn`t killed the creature at all. "Lets go" Humphrey managed before he and Kate took off running. They found the scene a few yards away from the river. The victim had tried to run but was quickly caught. The scene was enough to flood everyone`s memory with grisly images of the months before. The heart and liver were ripped out along with the penis which was in the mouth. A comotion was going on of mainly gasps and screams of terror and sadness. Then someone recognised the wolf and said "no not Piceno" it was his mother Daisy who said this then broke down. Kate went over to comfort while Humphrey ordered everyone to stay calm. Winston then came up and simply shook his head in disbelife. The thing wasnt dead after all they were still in grave danger and they all knew it.

The rest of the night went by with no sleep for anyone as Humphrey and Kate were both discussing what to do about this thing now. The original plan was to simply attack him and get it over with but they both said that was a bad idea considering he survived impalation. So they decided to replace the restrictions for now while they waited to corner him first they would try to sight him. They knew were to look and that was in the forest. As day came it was confirmed Piceno had tried to run but failed and the creature had gotten away unscathed. The pack was once again in the grip of fear knowing that there would be a murder almost every night. They also decided to warn the East about this creature just in case it decided to attack them as well. They never got the chance though because someone sighted him on the cliff and just as they did he pushed a rock causing a huge collapse. The two sides were once again seperated.

I approahced a large pile of rocks and knew why the voice had led me here. They were right above the gap that opened the Eastern and Western packs to each other. "Push the rock" my voice said and i did as requested. The second i put force on the rock it rolled of along with at least a ton of other rocks and completely shut the gap. The two packs were now totally seperated which would work completely to my advantage. I then quickly rushed to my den which was very nice i had to admit. I then decided to rest up for tonight`s kill.

Everyone knew when they heard the rocks fall that they were trapped in the Western territrory and no help could come for weeks. Kate and Humphrey had been looking out over the territroy when they saw the moutain appear to completely collapse. The figure had been a basic dot compared to the thing but he only had had to push it to make it collapse. Decidng immediatly that no help was coming now they quickly calmed the pack down and told the mall that they were all to stay in the center of the den areas. "We will have people on guard" said Humphrey which made everyone calm down a little. "Alpha`s get some rest" said Kate backing up Humphrey. "We will need you by nightfall and be alert this thing is sneaky" Humphrey finished before they all turned away.


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares Return

Chapter 4

So far the night guard had gone without any sightings of the creature. Many wolves were letting their guard down even though they had been strictly told not to by Kate and Humphrey. Then suddenly there was a rustling noise which made everyone`s adreniline levles rise 10 tons or so it felt like. Then Tyler saw it a pair of green eyes that quickly dissapperaed and wasnt seen again. One of them decided to go tell Kate and Humphrey about the sighting. They were both watching the territory from the cliff just in case the thing wanted to go around and attack someone. Then someone entered their den scaring them half to death it was just one of the guards it turned out. "Tyler just sighted a pair of bright green eyes blaring from the forest should we check it out?" asked the guard and Humphrey replied "yes send just a few and dont put any gaps in our watches." "Yes sir" replied the guard then started to head back to the guards to dispacth some. He never made it he was jumped on the path back down to the guards he let out a very loud call for help but was ripped open. The creature had no time for his grotesque pratice and had to flee.

I jumped an alpha guard on his way back form the leaders den but was forced to flee after i had killed him. Well i hadnt had time to pull my little act but i had killed him so i was happy with that. "Congrats" said my voice and i thanked it. It had reason to congragulate me that kill was the closest i had gotten to the pack leaders den and I had pulled of a murder. I was so full of myself when i heard wolves and they were closing in quickly so I bolted. I lost them quickly but one still saw me going up the cliff that led to my den and they instead stopped chasing me and turned around. I would have to move again i knew i couldnt take them all "how about above the waterfall" said my voice and i replied "thats actually a great idea" so it was off to the waterfall for me.

Kate and Humphrey along with everyone else was shocked that the creature had gotten as close to 10 yards away from the main den and everyone knew that no matter how many guards there were the thing could get in. As it had turned out the eyes being shown were a distraction more than likely because it had opened a path for the creature when Tyler and a few others went to check it out. After they had left their post the door had been wide open for the creature giviing him the oppurtunity to murder his victim. The victim had been a wolf named Quixi he was a good alpha and had been at many of the murder scenes as a first responder and aid to the pack leader. His loss was taken like many others as memories were quickly returning to the pack and anger along with hatered and sadness were back in everyone`s mind. Winston gave a ver moving speech at Quixi`s funreal about his help on many duties and how he would be dearly missed by him and everyone else alike.

It was decided that afternoon to search the cliff all out for that thing and kill him for good this time. The search would be the next night and it was agreed by Kate and Humphrey along with Hutch and Can-do. Kayla and Tyler were also alerted and readied for the search/kill mission. Everyone was happy about the very quick reaction by Humphrey and Kate and many volunteers had already come foward and were getting fast hands on training. "So tommorow night it is" Humphrey told a couple that had just entered the den to volunteer. Kate told them were to get quickly trained by Can-do and they followed the instructions. From the overlook cliff you could see many wolves performing vaults and mid-air flips. It was impressive how quickly they were learning their anger and hatered toward this creature would actually be a key factor in killing it.

They were going to attack my old home well "good luck finding me there" i thought to myself and apparently the voice. It responded with a smart ass remark to back me up "their gonna need it" the comment made me laugh and i swear that i heard it laugh too. Then i found the den were it had been directing me it was small but would fit me easily and it was under the first section of the waterfall which when i looked down i saw it was easily a few-hundred foot fall from were i was standing and it brought back memories of my near-death expeirence but i quickly shook the thought off. I went inside then den and it was clear enough for my taste. "Speaking of taste" i thought "its time to eat." I had caught a large rabbit that would make my dinner i devoured it almost immeidatly and i was set for the night. The ywere going to have a hard time finding me in my old den tommorow night. The thought of them searching deperatly made me laugh.

The night was full of nightmares for Tyler one went as follows:

"Kayla? Kayla! KAYLA! Where are you?" she was right there in front of him but her eyes were open with no life. Blood was flowing from her stomach then she simply faded into the ground with a horribly helpless scream. Winston then was running away from the creature but was hepless as it caught and literally shredded him. Humphrey was cornered in his den guarding kate but they too were both killed the Kate`s helpless litter of pups was destroyed one by one. Tyler yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" then he fell into a black nothingness and he too was shredded as they all looked at him with empty expressions. He then woke up in his den to find Kayla experiencing a nightmare so he woke her up as well as the ytalked the nightmares over.


	5. Chapter 5 A Not so Good Return

Chapter 5

As the night ended and dawn began to crack everyone was up much earlier than usual. They were all looking foward to the hunt for the creature they all knew that his reign of terror wouldnt last no where near as long as the last. It was back to quick hands on training for most everyone by the members of the pack it was known as mini alpha school because technically it was. Kate and Humphrey had a quick breakfest the decided to go help with the training. "Wait on me" said a familiar voice that hadnt been heard in 2 months. "GARTH!" exclaimed Humphrey and Kate at the same time. "How did you get by that rockslide?" asked Kate "Actually i had been in the territory for a few hours when it happend" replied Garth. "Why didnt you come to us right after that?" asked Humphrey. "I wanted to see what you would do about this thing being the pack leaders and all now and i must say im impressed at how well you handeled it." said Garth. "You couldve been killed!" exclaimed Kate and Humphrey just nodded in agreement with her. "I know i could have been murdered but i wasnt so i guess i can say im the only wolf who has survived alone with this thing out and about" said Garth with a hint of bragging in his voice. "Show off!" said Humphrey in a joking voice "always the smart ass" said Kate. Little did they know they were being watched by the creature and he was hearing every word.

That Humphrey one was such a smart ass we would be the perfect match wouldnt we eh voice. The voice was silent for a minute so I didnt expect a response until it finally said "yeah sure if you belive he fits the description of a cold blooded murderer that likes to kill pups, mothers, and fathers alike as well destroying an entire family line then yes you both are the perfect match for wolf pals." I had to think a minute after that comment and my only comeback was "fucking smart ass." The voice actually laughed at this and i thought to it "seriously your a voice in my head how do you laugh and all that emotional shit." It responded with "im more than just your ordinary figment of you imagination voice far more." That only added to the mystery of its identity oh well i knew it was helping me in my murder rampage so I would keep my nose out of it for now anyways.

The training was going great many omegas were actually managing mid-air vaults and almost everyone was thinking if humans were out here they would think the had gone nuts. Of course this creature would be far more surprised at the sheer amount of attackers he was facing. Reba and Janice were doing the best of the omegas which shocked almost everyone. They looked like they were alphas when they did mid-air barrel rolls and their crouching made them look almost invisible but their fur color kind of killed it. Humphrey went over to congratulate them on learning so fast and they replied "thanks Humphrey every since we left our berry diet we`ve felt so much stronger and more energized its like caribou does something to you." Humphrey along with Kate had been proud when they left their adnormal diet. He had always told them being vegiteran was a human thing even though he knew they had a taste for meat too. They had taken his advice after he had become pack leader and after their first taste of freshly killed caribou they had never gone back to berries. "Well keep up the good work" Humphrey advised them and the ysimply nodded their heads and kept doing their own little practice routine.

"How cute" I thought "their training some of their people to be alphas." Then i thought the whole thing over and realised that was actually bad for me so i quickly looked up at the sky and realised it was well past noon and i had overheard that they were going to hunt me in my old den but they would never see me there but they would have a death their and i planned for that to happen one way or the other. I left my position after looking at two omega girls that Humphrey had talked to and they seemed to be doing the most impressive job. I sprinted back to my den to finish off a rabbit i had coaught and killed earlier. After i had eaten i felt much better and I felt ready to kill. My voice decided to give me the usual pointers. Some included "attack the one that is most isolated," "go for the throat or heart," "quit ripping of the penis and shoving down the throat" i laughed to myself at that last one. Tonight would be another loss for tonight i was going to kill the one that thought he had got away if only he knew he had been stalked by me the whole time.

As Humphrey began mobilizing the pack to hunt the cliff where the creature was sighted entering his den Kate was catching up with Garth and Winston was with them as well. Soon Humphrey told them to hurry it up they had until dusk to hunt for this thing but no one expected it to take that long. Garth and Humphrey talked the whole way up and Garth told them both that his father had died and that was the original reason he had come but he had seen the creature pushing the rocks and ultimately causing the collapse. He had then moved around the territory for a day after that then decided to go see Kate and Humphrey for a little while and in the midst got himself into something that he wanted to for once. "Im sorry about your dad" said Humphrey with sadness in his voice "there was nothing you couldve done" replied Garth. "Kate and Winston alike will be saddened when they hear the news." said Humphrey. "Yeah i know" said Garth beginning to tear up a little "I will miss them for sure he finished." "You`ll meet him again someday" said Humphrey placing a paw on Garth`s shoulder. "Im gonna go guard the rear" said Garth.

So everything he was doing was falling right into my hands wow what luck. All i had to do now is waoit for him to get to the rear which would take a few seconds maybe a minute. "Wait for it to happen" said my voice and i did as told and completely stopped moving. Then he finally reached the rear and all I had to do is get the signal from my voice. Then it came up and yelled "NOW!" and i jumped i was on top of Garth before even I knew it and he let out a scream which easily got everyone`s attention but it was too late for him. I ripped his throat clean open and quickly ripped open his chest before i started running like the wind. I was panting heavily within a minute beacuse i was being oursued but i was quickly pulling ahead of them. By the time i reached the are where i climb up to get into my waterfall den i had lost them completely. Another murder and still no one had gotten away from me.


	6. Chapter 6 Suspicons Set In

Chapter 6

The death of Garth shocked the whole pack and it also proved the creature had no intentions of letting anyone get away from him. The most common emotion was anger and hatered mixed together though no more training in gorups was going on you could go all through the area and see wolves performing valuts and even wall-runs. Kate and Humphrey were in total shock that the couple that had combined the eastern and western packs was dead. Kate had taken the brunt of the loss considering one was her sister the other her best freind. To Humphrey he had lost his two best freinds along with shakey he couldnt bear it much more he called an attack on every possible hiding place in Jasper. It would take at least a week to search them all out the last planned area to their misfourtune was the waterfall.

I found out by eavesdroping that i had killed the surviving member of the couple that had united the eastern and western packs. I swear i jumped 10,000 miles high out of prideful joy when i heard that but somehow had gained no attention. I also heard Humphrey and Kate were pissed of course I thought "well DUH! i only killed their closet freinds and Kate`s sister along with her mother why would they be mad?" Of course my voice being a smart ass like me replied and said "because you killed their closest freinds and Kate`s sister." We had a luagh about it then my voice told me to simply wait for the group to come around and pick my own target but to make sure they were at the back. "The plan as always then" i said but got no response i was always left to hang with this voice when it came to conversation but i let it go and left my den.

"The first planned search area is in the caves around the river and that will take all night" said Kate. "Yeah thats for sure there has to be at least a hundered of these small caves around that one area if not more." Winston walked in and Kate and Humphrey were both wondering were he had been but they decided to mind their own buisness. Then he shocked them by saying "I was talking to someone giving them directions for our hunt." Kate and Humphrey didnt find this supcious but wondered how he knew what they were thinking but he said nothing to it so they went on and told him the plan for the night and he nodded and left. So another hunt and another expected death the sad thing was they had already gotten used to it.

The hunt hadnt gone well they hadnt found anything and didnt expect to. It was also past midnight and everyone was feeling drowsy and Humphrey had noticed Winston randomly talking to himself but considering he did that to Humphrey simply diregarded it and moved to the lead of the group with Kate. "Do you know your dad talks to himself?" asked Humphrey to Kate. She replied "yeah but hes only been doing that since right around the same time the first rampage started." Humphrey thought for a second and said "probably just pressure and stress i wouldnt worry about it." So they kept the hunt going because it was gonna be a verylong night.

She was at the rear and was unknowingly distancing herself from the group so that made the feeling uneasy for everyone around her who kept saying things like "speed up" or "turn around and walk normal" but she didnt ear one word of any of it. She was daydreaming about a guy she liked and was paying no attention until a strange noise came form the bushes just a few yards away. She looked and saw nothing then she looked and saw her gorup had completely left her and began to panick. She started running only to be jumped by her freind Joanne who of course went into a laughing fit. The other girls name was Robin who was suddenly very pissed at Joanne. "What the fuck are you trying to pull here Godamnit you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Joanne was suddenly not in a joking mood and lashed back "what the fuck are you doing spacing out of it and losing the group!" Joanne continued with "I decided to stay with you and to teach you a lsseon while im at it for all ou know i couldve been that cre.. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She never got the words out of her mouth she was dead. Robin started running but to no good and no hope she too was grabbed and ripped open her last breath gurgled by blood in her throat.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Humphrey and Kate heard then everyone else. Then another scream the the realization set in that there had been a double murder. "THEIR GONE" yelled a panicked voice from the rear guard. "Joanne and Robin are gone!" "their not in there positions and not to be seen" said another voice. Humphrey found the sources of the voices and knew that they were the parents of Joanne. Robin`s parents had been killed in a double murder while howling in the first rampage. Kate calmed the two down while Humphrey along with about ten others went to find the source of the screams. The they saw the first body of the murders. "Robin" whispered a male wolf which turned out to be her fiance they were to be married in a couple of weeks. Sudden heartbreak came over the group when they remembered that there had been two screams and some more left to find that source. Then about 10 yards away lay another destroyed body it was Joanne.

A double murder of a couple of young females boy i was just mean and i loved it. "My voice congratulated me and for some reason this time it sounded familiar as if he had heard it before with the wolves mainly at meetings. I simply pushed the thought away and thanked the voice for its comment. "I do try" i said and it replied "don`t we all?'' and i responded with "yeah." Once again i got no repsonse and it was starting to annoy me a little i mean it starts a conversation and then left it in the air. Oh well i had gotten used to it sort of so i let it go again and went back to my den. These werent my first murders and they wouldnt be my last eitheir.


	7. Chapter 7 Normal Is No More

Chapter 7

Joanne and Robin`s funreal was a very sad one much like the others. Joanne`s fiance gave a very moving speech about her as it turned out they had know each other since puppyhood much like Kate and Humphrey. Humphrey had known Robin just a little because she and Joanne had been the ones salty had attempted to talk to but had failed. The thought of that howl brought back a ton of memories from the first time he met garth to the trip that Kate fell in love with him on. He was on the verge of breaking down when Kate realised it and also realised she was too. So they both ended the ceremony and buried the two and afterwards quickly left to go back to the den where they both lay down and broke down crying.

"The two so strong pack leaders are crying like little babies how pathetic." i thought out loud. Though i knew they had as good of a reason as anyone you would think they would handle it a little bit better. "Its memories" said the voice it was really starting to sound like someone else but i couldnt put my finger on it. "Well then" i responded "why dont they think of good memories im actually felling a little bit guilty seeing pack leaders like this." I was actually feeling guilty? oh great now i would start slacking amd feeling regret and mercy and all that shit things like me shouldnt feel how fucking great. "Very well then" my voice said then it went away. So i guess i would wait for the group tonight on the cliffs that is were they would be hunting for me.

It was close to midday though Humphrey had pulled himself together Kate was still crying so he went to comfort her. She felt his paw go around her and a sudden warmth went through her and she began to pull together. He nuzzled her and asked "you OK Kate?" she replied "yeah ill be fine i just miss them" he looked into her hazel eyes and said "we all do." He kissed her then got up as did she they knew they had a hunt to fulfill the caribou was getting low again. They also were hunting for that creature on the cliffs tonight so they would need extra energy for that to. The hunting group wasnt planned to be very large just about 5 wolves Humphrey, Kate, Hutch, Can-Do, and Tyler. They were going to the usual ground which held alot of caribou they would have a good kill today they hoped anyway. As they approached nothing seemed unusual so they went on with it. Humphrey saw a group of 4 caribou that would leave one extra guy to give assistance to anyone who may need it. He gave the signal then they all jumped at their own caribou and the caribou had no chance of getting away. Before they all knew it the wolves were on their throats and the caribou went down within a minute. "Dinner for a pack" said Hutch "Yeah it is" replied Humphrey "Well lets get this back then" Can-Do said.

The meal did the whole pack some good considering food had been becoming scarce since the rampage restarted. No hunts had been done since it had restarted so all the caribou that was carried in by the hunting group was welcome and everyone dug in. Humphrey and Kate took a leg off the largest one and carried it back to their den. Humphrey decided a good conversation with Kate could be good so he started one with "its about time we had caribou again eh?" Kate laughed a little then said "oh quit being such a smart ass you know how everyone tries." He replied "ya i know but its just maybe we should all try harder now that we are the pack leaders." Kate lay down next to Humphrey and they started eating "so" Kate said with her mouth full "this is pretty good huh Humphrey?" he replied "yeah considering we havent eaten in a few days." She laughed at the comment and went back to eating. It didnt take too long for the leg to be devoured and they were both full so they decided to take a quick nap so they both lay down next to each other. However for Humphrey sleep came with nightmares.

THE NIGHTMARE

The creature was standing right there in front of him along with the shadowy figure of a wolf. He looked so familiar as if Humphrey had seen him before but him being just a shadow he couldnt be sure about anything. Then he saw Kate and her litter of pups all born but he wasnt their and the creature was along with the shadow. Humphrey tried to run but couldnt move anything he was stuck and Kate was trapped. Then he saw the den areas being raided familes being killed in their homes along with his best freinds. He was so helpless then he saw the two things in front of him and he too was killed his soul left the body and was taken to all the murder scenes of the rampages as he heard a voices screaming in pain but he couls still do nothing. The the black sky somehow turned darker as the green eyes blew throught the clouds and he heard a voice say. "Its my turn to kill and take my revenge"

BACK TO REALITY

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Humphrey yelled as he looked around the den. The sky was back to normal and Kate was right there next to him dozing he decided not to wake her up. He exited the den half expecting to see people being killed but everything was normal in the territory. He realised it had been a nightmare and decided against going to sleep again so he simply lay back down next to Kate and kept himself occupied looking around. This creature was literally getting into his head how much more could he take of this?

**Please leave your honest opinion in a review i would really like to know what my audience of readers thinks. Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8 A Gamble On Death

Chapter 8

As morning broke over the territroy Humphrey woke back up he hadnt realised he was dozing. He saw Kate still sleeping and woke her up "Wake up Kate." said Humphrey. "Hmmmm" said Kate sleepily. Humphrey repeated "wake up Kate its morning." Her eyes fluttered open and she was awake "hey Humphrey." said Kate "hello sleepy head" replied Humphrey which received a chuckle from Kate. How she could laugh at a time like this neitheir of them knew. "We have work to do today" said Humphrey "as always" replied Kate she started going over a list in her head about todays plans. They had to Hunt for some more caribou they also had another hunt for that creature which was already expected to end with another death. Other than that there was nothing else planned so she and Humphrey planned on visiting Winston along with Tyler and Kayla. Kate also was getting the pups checked on because she was three months into her pregnancy. "Well lets get to it then" said Humphrey interupting Kate`s thoughts "oh yeah coming." said Kate. Another day in Jasper but it would be no where near normal.

Humphrey and Kate where the only two hunting today for caribou and when they spotted a moose instead they knew they couldnt turn that oppurtunity down. They both seperated but not too far apart so they could still see each other. Humphrey was the one that signaled Kate and she pounced onto the moose`s throat. Moose weren`t the ones to give up like caribou though they would fight and this one was no diffrent. Humphrey then jumped in and also got a hold of the moose`s throat. It was losing but it would fight until it was dead so the only thing that could be done was hold on tight. The moose finally realised it couldnt win and gave up it fell to the ground with a thud. "Dinner for a pack" said Humphrey who was a little disey from being thrown around. "Yeah it is" said Kate "and it was completely worth the fight" and Humphrey nodded in agreement. "Lets get this back to the pile" said Humphrey and Kate simply nodded and they started dragging the moose back home.

I watched Kate and Humphrey bring down a monster moose quite impressive actually i thought. My voice decided to start another conversation "well tonight will be a fun one for you" it said. I responded "why, arent i only killing the usual one wolf?" it replied "no you are to knock out three of them tonight and they will all be girls." I had to admit it sounded great so i went with it "OK then its a deal" i said then the voice left again. Wow three wolves i knew it wouldnt be Kate but i was still happy to get the chance. I knew i had killed more than that in one night but these wolves would be full grown and I would be able to pick any three with the exception of of course Kate. So I went to rest up for tonight`s kill I would need the extra energy.

It was midday and Humphrey, Kate and Winston were over at Kayla and Tyler`s den discussing what to do tonight and where to search. "We need to make sure this thing just cant enter our pack kill someone and get away" said Kayla with frustration that everyone shared. "We killed the thing once we can do it again" said Humphrey "we just need to trap it" said Kate and Winston nodded in agreement. Winston then started talking to himself again which got everyones attention. They couldnt make out what he was saying but he was defintaly talking. Kate and Humphrey both looked at each other and then they both looked at Tyler and Kayla. Winston the excused himself and left when he was out of the den Humphrey said "what the fuck?" which caught Kate by surprise. Tyler then nooded in agreement to the statement and said "maybe he should be checked on its almost as if he knows he`s talking to someone else." Kate came to her father`s defense and said "hes under alot of stress and is probably just thinking out loud the other person he`s talking to is himself.

I was to simply follow the group my voice had told me before simply leaving me again. So i would keep tabs on them for the rest of the day becuase i had managed to slip my nap in though it was only about two hours it helped alot. My vision was clearer and i could walk in a straight line which made me more comfortable about this gamble. I simply got to my ususal viewing ledge which help the best view of the Western territory now i had to wait until nightfall or maybe twilight eitheir way i was going to be waiting for a few hours.

As nightfall approached Kate and Humphrey began orginizing the group which still held the entire packs population with the exception of pups which were carried with the group. They started walking toward the waterfall this was their last destanation on the hunts and if they didnt find him tonight they were fucked. "get a move on people" said Humphrey as they were walking behind the dens the slope was kind of steep which would put them at the disadvantage which was what the creature wanted. Three girls were walking in the middle of the group they were Reba, Janice, and another girl whom they had befreinded Shelby. They were all pretty good at fighting thanks to the little training they had. The creature was just above them and he had his sights set on them.

"Those must be the three girls" I thougt to myself. "They are" said my voice then it gave me the signal "attack... NOW!" i did as told and lunged. I punced on one and ripped her open she hadnt had time to let a scream but the second one had plenty of time and she did scream as i tore her heart out. The last one stood her ground but to no availe I ponced her and took out both eyes, the throat, and her lung. By that time i was being surrounded by snarling wolves. Instead of trying to face them i saw and escape route and took it. I had lost the pack of wolves within a couple of minutes the gamble had nearly killed me but it had worked so i was proud. "You did well" said my voice "i know becuase im awesome like that" i replied "smart ass" it said then it went silent.

Reba, Janice, and Shelby were the victims of the creture and this time they had nearly gotten him. Now everyone in the pack knew what he looked like which could make things so much easier. Now that they had searched every possible hiding spot so all that was left was to wait for the thing to slip up considering he had come close tonight it wasnt expected to take too long for him to completely slip up. The fact that the three murders had been comitted right in the middle of the pack was very dissapointing though. Now the death toll from this rampage was at least ten it was the nightmare repeating itself all over again. It was just beginning though.


	9. Chapter 9 Nightmares and Shadows

Chapter 9

The night for Kate was full of nightmares as it was for Humphrey. Kayla and Tyler had asked to saty with them and Kate and Humphrey had both said "sure why not" so they were all in the den. They were all apparently having a pretty bad nightmare until Kate woke up with a scream scaring them all to death. They all knew right then that they couldnt take this any longer with the nightmares. Kate started describing her Nightmare.

KATE`S NIGHTMARE

I was standing on howl rock with Humphrey and we were howling together and it was beautiful. Then I heard scream come from the dens but there was no one alive down there they were all dead covered in blood. I looked over for Humphrey but he was nowhere to be seen but when i called his name he appeared. At first i felt relife but it wa followed by shear horror when he turned into the creature. Then i saw all the people who have been murdered coming toward me covered in blood but acting as if they were unhurt and perfectly alive. Then i saw the creature come up to me and say "now its my turn" and i saw what it meant. I was at the top of the waterfall and it threw me over with everyone from the pack watching me without any expression. The thing that scared me the most was i saw a shadowy figure that resembled someone but i couldnt figure it out. I then hit the ground and was dead.

BACK TO REALITY: FOR NOW

Kate was crying and Humphrey was comforting her once she stopped Tyler stepped up and told them all about his nightmare and everyone listened with interests.

TYLER`S NIGHTMARE

I was in what appeared to be a den but i was all alone inside. I started calling out for anyone "hello? anyone here? Kayla? Humphrey? Kate? anybody?" i recieved no answer. Then a figure i recognized immeidalty came into the den seemingly out of thin air. "Mom?" i said and the figure simply approached me and nodded. At first i thought this was an actually good dream until she became covered in blood her eyes rolled back and she fell through the floor. Then all hell broke loose all the people who had been murdered began approaching me as they one by one fell down dead once more this time they fell through the floor as my mother had then i was approached by the creature and a shadowy figure that it appeared to take orders from. The figure said "kill him" the creature as if he were the figure`s slave said "yes master" then lunged at me tearing me apart i also saw you three looking at me with no emotion on your face whatsoever you were all just blank.

BACK TO REALITY AGAIN

Kayla seemed to be the most shocked at this how could she not have any fear, anger, or sadness in her face if her husband was being ripped apart by that thing. What was up woth the shadow thing she had it in her dream too. She then spoke up about her nightmare that went like this.

KAYLA`S NIGHTMARE

I was at the river drinking water but i was all alone and i knew immeidatly something was wrong. I called for Tyler but got no answer then as if by cue green eyes peered through some bushes and i started running but i didnt move. I turned around only to be faced by the creature i screamed but for some reason it didnt attack it was frozen in that position until i heard a very familiar voice i couldnt quite think of say "kill them all" then creature then went over me and started killing a group of unmoving wolves that looked dead from the beginning. Then the murder scenes from this rampage came into view as I entered the bodies of them all as they were slaughtered. I then left that area to be back at the river which was now blood. I heard breathing behind me and was once again face to facewith the creature which this time went for my throat and though i fought the best i could i was still ripped open. My last breath was gurgled and the shadow figure was chuckling as i died.

REALITY

Everyone had a look of shear horror on their faces at Kayla`s nightmare. She was crying as she described her death but Tyler calmed her down quickly. Humphrey was the last one to decribe his nightmare so he got undivided attention from them all

HUMPHREY`S NIGHTMARE

I was in this very den with Kate and our newborn pups along with Tyler, Kayla, and of all things Eve. We were all very happy because the pups all had just opened their eyes and were clumsly walking around. One came up to me and laid down next to me and began to rest. Everything ws perfect then suddenly the sky turned blood red and the sun dissapeared. The forest went from alive to dead the wolves outside the den did the same. Eve dissapeared only to be replaced by the creature and a shadowy figure entered the den. The creture stood there looking at us with hungry eyes then i heard a very familiar voice sya "kill them all" it replied "yes master" then went after us. Kate was the first to be slaughtered along with the pups next to her then Tyler who was playing with a pup was also killed the pup flung out of the back of the cave and off the cliff. Kayla attempted to run but was also caught and her heart ripped out. I decided to fight but for some reason i was stuck in my position as if i was frozen. I was killed along with the pup sleeping at my side and everyone including you who were just killed looked at me with happiness as i died with a look of hatered on my face.

REALITY

It was decided to try to go back to sleep and it worked their were no more nightmares for the rest of the night as morning broke everyone prepped for the funreal it would be a very sad one for sure.


	10. Chapter 10 Not a Good Welcome

Chapter 10

The funreal was just like any others somber and full of hatred it was a trip down memory lane for them all as the crowd was noticeably smaller at the funreal. Humphrey had known Reba and Janice well because he had been the one that got them off those "bitter berries" as everyone called them and for good reason. Shelby however Tyler, Kayla, Kate, or Humphrey had known well but she was had been an omega and had a boyfreind at the time she was murdered. Her boyfreind Thomas was in awful despair after the funreal and he had his family and freinds around him. He was going on and on about how he couldnt live without her and all of that. He tried to take off into the woods only to be stopped by of all people Salty. Salty then said "your not the cretures next victim going out there to get killed by it will do you no good." Humphrey lookeed at salty and he said "Salty come here" when Salty got over to Humphrey, Humphrey said "Yall go on im gonna chat with Salty." Salty looked at Humphrey as he said "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Humphrey had yelled it loud enough to be heard in Montana so it easily got everyone`s attention in the area. "Trying to save his life" Salty responded "how do you know hes not the cretures next target?" asked Humphrey "i dont" replied Salty "i just said that to keep him from going and it appears to have worked." Humphrey realised what he meant and said "good job" Humphrey also noticed Salty`s voice wasnt the same as the shadow`s and there was no reseblence whatsoever. "i`m going fucking insane" Humphrey thought to himself as he headed back to his den.

I saw Humphrey confront one of his freinds apparently out of paranoia and i lauged to myself or as i should say to myslef and my voice of whom i was beginning to think wasnt controling things from the sky or hell but from within the pack. Naturally the voice heard me and told me "mind your own damned buisness" i replied "um ok i was just thinking you know" then it spoke up and said "you mind your buisness and ill mind mine" "that would be a first" i said sarcastically. "smar-" it tried to get out but i finished the sentence for it "smart ass i get it already youve only called me that a million times." It didnt have a comeback for that and it gave me the usual were to attack how many which is only one since your interested and who it would be. It was a girl named Abigale who i was to kill and it wouldnt be death gamble this time considering she was to be alone tonight. So another night another murder isnt it like that for everyone? Oh yeah it isnt.

Humphrey was talking to a new arival from the southern pack she had just moved so he found her a den gave her the basic rules and then warned her of events from the last few months and told she had been lucky to make it there alive. "So basiclly" Abigale said "if i go out at night alone im basiclly killing myself huh?" Humphrey simply replied "yes captin obvious" which got a chuckle from Abigale who liked her den considering it was relitivaly large and she was sure to find a mate quickly she was beautiful her eyes were purple like Lilly`s had been but her fur was more like Garth`s just darker. If they were alive and older she would of looked like their child. Humphrey gave her free roam about the den area and invited her to the den to meet Kate, Winston, Tyler, Kayla, along with Salty, and Mooch. She agreed and said she would meet them there which she did.

Humphrey was talking to a girl wolf which looked like Garth and Lilly crossed over "she looks like she is their kid" i thought to myself and to my surprise the voice didnt put its two cents in. So i moved to a good viewing area of the pack leaders den because i had to have my info about this plan and that about me. This viewing area was actually closer than the one i had used in my first rampage so i had a much better hearin vantage point. They were discussing nightmares? that`s what it sounded like to me anyways. So i was doing good enough to give some of the strongest wovles in the pack including the ones who had nearly killed me nightmares? man i was awesome like that. "Yeah right" my voice said then went silent. Man that really pissed me off.

Everything was going just fine in Kate and Humphrey`s den they were all discussing recent nightmares while abigale listened with absolute terror had the goriness of them. The creature they were describing sounded like a terrible thing and as no surprise to anyone it was a human creation. That was why all animals feared humans they were willing to do anything to keep their species as the dominant one which thought they seemed very fragile creatures they were truthfully the most violent on the planet. They showed no mercy if a wolf injured them they would hunt it down and kill it of course she knew the creature had been but a human mistake but it had been a deadly one. She was afraid this first night in the Western Pack may just well be the last night of her life. She asked if she could stay with Kate and Humphrey and they agreed to let her stay and she reassured them it was just out of fear of the creature and that she loved the new den. She had plenty to be afraid of as they all did.

Night was falling and Abigale had asked to stay with Kate and Humphrey and they had agreed. I had bad memories from that den but the voice reassured me i would be fine so i simply said OK and began to approach. I waited about an hour and now the moon was up since it was the cresent moon there wasnt much light to show my place so i would be well hidden in the night. I appraoched the den thinking i would have to enter but to my surprise Abigale was sitting with mooch watching the stars and then they of all the fucking ridicoulus thing KISSED. I swear had i been a human or normal human i should say i would have fainted on the spot but nope about the same time they disconnected i lounged knocking mooch of the small ledge to about an 11 foot fall and as Abigale let out a high picthed scream i rppied her heart out and i bolted. I wasnt being chased but i kept running till i was about 300 yards away from the area and a crowd was already merging they knew what had happend and i laughed before heading back to my den.

Abigale`s scream rang out right outside of Kate and Humphrey`s den making them wake immeidatly and get into a fighting position then when they realised the creature had left they went to see what they already knew had happend. Abigale`s heart was ripped out her eyes her beautiful purple eyes were lifeless along with her body. Mooch cmae up and started crying so Humphrey had seen right they had been kissing it had been love at first sight for the two. Winston came up and what shocked Kate and Humphrey alike was that he didnt look shocked at all. Had he gotten used to it that much or did he somehow know Kate allowed hereslefto get back on subject they had another funreal service to plan which was sadly not too surprising they just had to kill this thing.


	11. Chapter 11 More Murder More Pleasure

Chapter 11

The funreal precession drew a small crowd due to the fact almost no one else in the pack had met Abigale however though the few there barely knew her they all already missed her which was strange yet not strange is some strange way. As it ended Mooch gave the only speech for the services which appeared that he had planned on dating her and he just told her that he thought she was the one and well you know the rest. Though the service was very sad still contact would have to be made to the southren pack about Abigale`s murder she turned out to be the niece of their pack leaders. The fear was that ties between the two packs would be damaged because of her death. Though once told about the creature and rampages the southren pack leader understood and simply requested to mourn his niece in peace. So one bullet dodged one taken right to the chest was how it was for the Western Pack.

How could the southren pack leader be so forgiving i wondered but i simply let it pass by. I was told that tonight i could attack anyone expect of course Kate and Humphrey but surprisingly the voice told me not to attack it. That made my suspicion levels rise by a million or so it felt like so he was a wolf then i could verify he becuase of the voice`s well voice. I chose to attack the first wolf i ran into so i rested up and ate another rabbit i had caught then i went to my usual surveiallance positions only to hear an all to familiar voice my own. The voice was talking to a male wolf obviously and telling him to look around the plains for something. As the wolf stopped talking i looked over but the wolf was consumed by a shadow. As i lost sight of the shadow i heard the voice say "your target will be in the plains tonight" "so much for free roam" i thought but he never responded man this was just getting stranger by the minute.

It was nearing dark and Kate with Humphrey and Kayla were walking around carrying as casual a conversation as possible. "So anything new with you and Tyler" Kate asked Kayla and Humphrey just paid attention. "Nothing really" Kayla repsonded "no sex since before our marriage" said Kayla and Humphrey had to bite himself to keep from craking up. He remebered the night he and Kate had scared Kayla, Tyler, and Lilly after Lilly had caught Tyler and Kayla having sex he remebered they were covered in what the humans called cum. He finally couldnt hold it in anymore he busted out laughing which caught Kayla and Kate by total surprise. "Humphrey i think you need to get some mental help" said Kayla with a small chuckle. "Fuck you" Humphrey joked back which made Kayla shut her mouth for the rest of the trip back to the main den. Kayla and Tyler were staying over for a few days so they could have some time together as freinds.

As they arrived night fell completely the moon though slightly larger than before was still just a mere cresent so not much light was provided the woods were perfectly dark but thats not where the scream came from. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" rang out a deeper pitched scream than the usual female scream. It didnt come from the woods it came from the plains Kate, Humphrey, Kayla, and Tyler all four were up and running in a damn near instant and they ended up meeting Hutch, Can-Do, and Winston on the way their and they all got there together. The scene was the usual, terribly gory Hutch almost fainted at the sight which was very unusual for him. Then Humphrey saw why it was Hutch`s brother Spencer who happend to be an alpha but that apparently didnt matter. The heart, throat, tail, and worst of all penis had been ripped out and strown around and there was plenty of blood to show it was a murder by that thing. Now Hutch was the agriest member of the Western Pack.

As the night grew darker the body of spencer was carried back and the funreal body prep team was fixing up Spencer`s body best as possible. Kate, Humphrey, Kayla, and Tyler headed back home as did Winston who was staying with Hutch and his girlfreind. Can-Do was staying with his sister for the time being so everything well almos everything was solved they still had the fucking creature to deal with. Humphrey and Kate layed down together and decided to call it a night while Kayla and Tyler went out for a night together even though it was a night with a murder they could still make it a good one for them anyways. They were simply walking together occasionally looking into each others eyes. They finally both found the cave where they had first became "intiment" and they started making out. Withing a few minutes Tyler was on top of Kayla kisssing her on the neck both of their eyes were colsed just savoring the moment. Then it happend the "insert" came and it went from there.

15 MINUTES OF PLEASURE LATER

Kayla and Tyler finished their ''activity'' and started heading back to Kate and Humphrey`s den. They washed "dirt" off of their fur on the way back but when they got back they were greeted by a smirking Kate and Humphrey with looks of enteirtainmenton their faces. When Kayla tried to talk they both just burst out laughing then finally Tyler got out "oh yall have had sex for pleasure too" that mad Kate and Humphrey stop laughing and the rest of the night went by without any nightmares, murders, or sex.


	12. Chapter 12 Worse Than Death

Chapter 12

As morning fell on Jasper everyone woke and did what was now all too usual for the Western Pack preparing for a funreal. Hutch was the first one to speak about how Spencer was the only sibling he never once fought with and the one he spent the most time with. He and Spencer also went to alpha school together and were one of the best in the class behind Kate. Spencer was also a good freind of Humphrey`s they had befreinded each other after a log sledding accident were Humphrey had been going solo on the slick snow covered hill path that he loved to take. He had accidently turned wrong and ran straight into a tree Spencer had been the one that carried him back to the leaders den. It had been the only time he had seen Kate during her alpha training and every since that time he and Spencer had been freinds and Humphrey after mastering log sledding had taught Spencer who would have a go at it when he had the chance. Now he was yet another murder victim perhaps the nicest wolf in the Western Pack was now dead like far too many others.

Well turns out I had killed their mr. nice guy huh? YES YES YES! i yelled i had hoped to take someone else important out and he had apparently befreinded everyone in the pack. "Very nice you killed our... uh i mean... their nice guy" said my voice sounding a little shakey at the end. "Admit it" i said "your a wolf in the Western Pack that holds something against them and somehow your telling me everything i need to know." It stayed silent for a minute then finally spoke up and said "for me to know for you to stay out of for them not to know who i am." "Smart ass" I said but got no answer oh well i guess i would attack some random wolf tonight. Hip Hip Hurrah i said then got a move on for my usual survieallance routes.

As the midday hour neared Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch all got some more caribou and threw it on the pile and grabbed a large leg to share. Kayla and Tyler were also over at Kate and Humphrey`s so they were feeding a small crowd and no one had seen Winston since this morning which worried Kate he was the only survivng member of her bilogiacal family. Humphrey was worried about Kate she had been acting strange lately talking to herself as well it seemed almost as if she was talking to someone else other than herself but he accepted the old stress theroy and decided to dicuss her talking to herself problem with her later. The caribou was tasty as usual tonight Kate, Humphrey, Tyler, Kayla, and Hutch would be going on a hunt together tonight which one of them wasnt expected to return tonight Hutch. Though they all ignored the idea as best as they could. So they simply dicussed what to do until night began to fall.

I watched a group in Kate and Humphrey`s den dicussing about what they were going to do tonight they were going to search for me tonight which was exactly the opening i needed. I decided i would wait for them to leave before moving to a diffrent position. As soon as the moon rose they started leaving and the second i was out of their sight and they were out of mine i moved to enter the territory but i saw a lone wolf walking and knew she was my target. "Your so mine" i said to myself but as i preapred to lunge my voice told me to do something very disturbing "rape her and dont kill her" it said but instead of arguing (as much as i wanted to) i did as told and pounced her. I put my paw over mouth and immediatly started raping her. I did that for about 15 minutes then let her scream then scream again then i "uninserted" and broke for it. Wow i had comitted rape they were going to hate me with a passion for this. I figured she would`ve preffered death.

One scream followed by a second scream was heard. The first thought was a double murder but then a cry for help came out and the voice sounded alive. As Kate and Humphrey departed to go check out the voice they told the other three to head back to the den and that they would descrie whatever was going on to them later. They all nodded and headed back to the den while Kate and Humphrey went to check it out. When they got to the scene they didnt see blood, organs, guts, or anything like that just a female wolf named Isebel lying in pure shock. When Kate and Humphrey approached she seemed to parsally snap out of it and she told them everyhing that happend. By the time she finished Kate and Humphrey were still trying to process what this thing had done "he raped you?" Humphrey asked utter disbelife in his voice "yes" said isebel and she started crying. They allowed her to go back home to her mother and told her about the whole thing. This creature wouldnt only commit murder it had now turned out, he would commit rape.

As the night pressed on Humphrey and Kate told Tyler, Kayla, and Hutch about this. Why was Hutch even angrier all of a sudden everyone wondered then they remembered, Isebel was Hutch`s girlfreind he would have to comfort her through this damn near impoosible thing to even attempt to let any of it go. Humphrey and Hutch were talking about the whole thing just not beliving Isebel had been raped though they were all happy she wasnt murdered rape just sounded like a more terrible ordeal than death. Humphrey told Hutch that letting her forget it was a simple as letting her talk about it when she wants not when you want and letting her have some space for the time being. Hutch simply nodded at the advice thanked Humphrey and they both went to sleep. This creature was not going to stop at murder but what couldve comelled it to rape a helpless girl or who?


	13. Chapter 13 An Unknown Nightmare

Chapter 13

As morning broke once more over Jasper Park Humphrey decided to not let Kate sleep in too much so he went to wake her up but she had already gotten up. She notcied he was up as well and nuzzeled him. "Good morning to you too" Humphrey siad returning the favor. Kate chuckled at his sarcasm and simply said "smart ass" in a sarcastic tone which made Humphrey laugh. "Wanna go for a walk" Kate asked Humphrey "sure Humphrey replied and they left the den. They kept a good conversation going the entiriety of the walk and they were gone for about an hour and when Kate and Humphrey both came in smiling everyone had a dirty idea of where they had been and Hutch was the first one to say "you had plenty of fun i see" which got a surprised look from Kate and Humphrey. "We didnt do anything that time" said Humphrey seriously which made Hutch back off a little. Tyler then opened his big mouth and said "oral or anal" Kayla elbowed in the side which got a quick "OW" from Tyler. Kate and Humphrey both were on the urge of killing Tyler when he too backed off. "Perverts" Humphrey said which made all of them laugh they were still enjoying the freindship they shared. This creature may not be deastroying their whole life after all. Oh wait it was.

I watched them share a few pervert jokes which actually made me laugh a little. I heard Tyler say "oral or anal" which was the funniest of the jokes I had followed Kate and Humphrey thay had both taken a lon walk which even i had expected to turn in sex but of all damn things it didnt then again Kate was pregnant im sure those pups didnt want a their father "checking in" at the home. I laughed at that i would have to keep that one. "Concentrate please" said my all too infamous voice "on what" i replied. "On tonights attack" it said "what else" i replied i was really being a smart ass all of a sudden a decided to back off which got appreciation from the voice which softened its tone. "Tonight you have all of 1 target" it said and continued with "He`s a gray wolf with a white belly his tell starts white and has gray on the tip" it finished. "Wow" i said "that the most specific you have ever been." It replied "I do try" then it went silent. OK so i had a specific target.

Hutch had decided to visit his girlfriend who he had forgot to introduce to Kate and Humphrey. He had thought she would want her space but the second he entered she nuzzled him and told him about the horror of it in which the end she was lying right next to him crying a little into his fur as he comforted her by telling her it was over and she was alive. That helped plenty as she began to callm down and she finally let herself begin to doze next to him. He smiled at her she looked meautiful when she slept and he to began to sleep but it only brought nightmares it went like this.

HUTCH`S NIGHTMARE

Humphrey and Hutch were stalking a caribou when Kate and Winston stepped in front of them and with them was a tottaly diffrent creature and it appeared to be female. She was shorter her eyes a piercing blue Kate and Winston appeared to be tellling it what to do Kate said "kill him" and she directed her attention to Humphrey who cut and ran and Hutch wacthed in shock as Humphrey was ripped open and killed. Then Winston told the creature to kill Hutch and it did. Kate grinned at Humphrey and said "did you really think i would choose you over my own father?" she chuckled then walked away.

REALITY

"Hutch?" his girlfreind said "Hutch wake up" she said a little louder and he woke up with a gasp of fear and the sighed with relife it was only a nightmare. He looked outside and found it was nearing dark and he just had to talk to Humphrey about this nightmare he thought it had something to do with the future maybe it did though it probably didnt. As he got to the den he tried to tell Humphrey but he said "tell while we are all patrolling" and Hutch said "OK sure." As they set out to patrol for the night they all spread out a little Hutch was next to Humphrey and figured that now as the time to tell him so he got Humphrey`s attention. "What is it" said Humphrey "its about a nightmare i had today" replied Hutch. This got Humphrey`s attention "what was it about?" he asked but Hutch had no time to reply he was hit and ripped open in a mess of blood the creature got his kill but as Humphrey lounged at him, he bolted and Humphrey missed by a few feet. Humphrey stopped Kate and Kayla from going after him and went to check on Hutch which he knew was more than likely dead. Hutch got two words out "im sorry" then he died his eyes closing. Humphrey began to tear up as did Kate, Kayla, and Tyler the most saddend would defintaly be Isbel. Humphrey had not found out about Hutch`s dream and hoped it wasnt important.


	14. Chapter 14 More Mourning

Chapter 14

The night of Hutch`s death was one of the saddest for the pack because he was considered one of the best alphas and he always treated everyone with respect and now he was just as dead as so many others were. He really hadnt deserved to die like this he was one of Kate and Humphrey`s best freinds playing a second in command role in the pack taking groups out to hunt and occaisionally hunting with Humphrey and Kate. He had alwayd been their for Kate in alpha school and when Humphrey couldnt. the same went for Humphrey, Isbel, and his parents when they were still alive that is. The funreal was sure to be a sad one and it was sure to draw many mourners. All the members of the pack were beginning to wonder if the humans would even take notice of the thing though it was also hoped they wouldnt because humans had a habit of just dropping bombs and firing missiles at their problems, espically the Americans (**we have so many bombs and missiles we have to do soemthing with 'em)**

"I cant belive he`s gone" said Isbel before breaking down and crying. "We know" said Humphrey calmly "we know" Kate asked Humphrey to leave for a second which confused Humphrey for a second then he got it Kate had always been the more capiable of comforting others except for herself which she could never seem to manage. Humphrey decided to go with Kayla and Tyler to go see Hutch`s sister Luna she would probably be very upset as well they got to her den to find she had gone to sleep they wondered if she even knew about her brother`s death. Humphrey entered her den and woke her she saw the look on her face and she knew immiedatly something was wrong. She insnatly shook the sleepiness off of herself and asked Humphrey "whats going on? did something happend?" Humphrey nodded and then said "Hutch was killed tonight on a patrol with us" he continued "Luna, your brother is dead." Luna felt her legs collapse beneath her and she broke down crying Hutch had been all she had left of her family and her self she had lost her parents and now her only brother. Humphrey left her to mourn in peace he said as he left "the funreal is the same time as all the others" then left.

Wow the way that girl broke down when she heard about the murder made me laugh and want to cry at the same time though i couldnt figure out if the tears were from sadness or joy. Oh well i was doing my job eitheir way but the one thing that kept bothering me was the shadow i had seen the one telling that girl i killed to go to the plains he had sounded exactly like my voice and the shadow`s figure seemed so familiar and he was in this pack so why did he want them dead? One more mystery to my now very screwed up life i was expecting to hear the voice say "mind your own buisness and ill mind mine" but it stayed silent. I decided to at least watch the funreal in the morning at least apparently that Hutch had been a well respected member of the pack but oh well i was just following orders from Mr. Mystery voice. It heard that comment and said "the less you know about me the better" then went silent man i had to find away to keep it from hearing me "i heard that" it replied to the thought "ugh" i said then before it could say something else said "dont even fucking think about it."

As morning came about many people in the western pack began to flood the funreal grounds the place that was all to familiar to the pack. Humphrey would be the first to speak followed by Kate surprisingly Kayla, nor Winston had wanted to speak making everyone suspicious for some reason probably becuase everyone had a paranoia level like no other. **(i should have so said "OVAR 9000")** Humphrey began about how Hutch and he had been freinds everysince Hutch had left alpha school and how when he and Kate had taken the pack leader position Hutch had been such a help and how he had left many people who cared about him behind is this brutal death. Kate came up woth tears in her eyes and basically told the same story only she had one extra, how Hutch had been her best freind in alpha school and besides her father he pushed her to be better and he always managed to make her feel better when she got herself hurt in alpha school which had been very easy to manage for them all.

"Oh how moving" i thought to myself "he helped heal your little boo boo." My voice obviously would hear this and say "very funny mr. sma-" "smart ass" i finished for him. Then i continued "you need to find another term to call me you know smart ass is getting older ver quickly." I had caught him by surprise and it took him a moment ot respond with "sorry smart ass is all i have so live with it" and then he shut up. The funreal precession ended on the usual sad note and the burial and i must say the burial grounds were now full of bodies i counted close to 50 and yet the pack was still around that shocked me. They were smallish looking thought they had dwindeled from a little over 150 to right at 100 which was easily noticed. I wondered who and how many i would be told to kill next? I would just have to wait and find out i guess.


	15. Chapter 15 Despair and Hope

Chapter 15

As the day of Hutch`s funreal pressed on many people got back to the usual routine as best as they could though that was very difficult. Kate wad still very teary and Humphrey had been comforting her for a few hours now. Kayla and Tyler had stopped by and a few words had been exchanged but there were no plans tonight everyone would just stay home. "Its OK Kate" Humphrey said for the millionth time at least and each time he said it she woulkd relax a little and Humphrey though he too felt like crying decided he had to stay strong for Kate and the pack. He decided tommorow morning he would call the entire pack to action against this thing they all were going to kill it and now they all had some form of alpha training. Before anyone knew it midday was already over Jasper Park Kate had calmed down a good bit the crying had stopped and now she was just laying with Humphrey quietly and he wasnt talking about anyone or anything in hopes he wouldnt upset her. That was the best anyone could do right now.

"Sheesh" i thought "you guys are taking this harder than anything else" well there were several exceptions to this such as Lilly, Garth, Eve, along with Salty, Reba, and Janice. Wow i remembered all of those names i was doing better with them than i thought then. My cockiness ended when my now very annoying voice interuppted and said "the dead are no longer important" i replied "thank you captin obvious and i know im a smart ass." It had to think about that for a second then he said "they dont plan on doing anything tonight you have free kill in the den areas but kill a max of two." "Gotcha" i replied and got no response so i had 1-2 targets of my choice nothing new but always fun and i planned on going for two.

It was early afternoon by human time it was probably around 1:00 or 1:30 but since that never really concerned wolves they never really worried about it. Kate was now back on her feet and she and Humphrey walking arond the den areas. They would stop and talk to random people then keep on going until they ran into Winston who had been spending his time by himself for at least the past week this was all too unusal for him. "Dad" said Kate who turned around and acknowledged her "Kate" Winston said with a mix of shock and happiness. They nuzzeled each other as Winston took notice od Humphrey and asked him to stay they had maaters to tend too. Humphrey agreed and they all started cacthing up with each other. Winston told them that they had been exceeding expectations as the pack leaders for the past three months and that throughout this crisis they had managed to hold the pack up well. He also said something strange "Ive been doing things lately im not proud of but yet i wont stop" were his exact words but what the fuck did they mean God only knew.

"I still wonder what he meant" said Humphrey "Hes still very stressed" said Kate "under stress people do crazy things" she finished. "You know Kate" said Humphrey "stress causes heart attacks and strokes drugs cause you to say things like that." Kate looked at Humphrey and said "you think my dad is on drugs?" Humphrey replied "No i mean there is something not right about Winston all of a sudden he talks to himself and somehow that creature knows exactly what we are doing." Kate looked shocked how could Humphrey think like this "you think my dad is somehow helping this damn creature?" Kate said with shock and Humphrey nodded "yes, yes i really do thik hes doing something how i have no fucking clue but their is some connection." Kate turned away and gave it some thought it would make sense how the thing knew nearly all of our plans and how Winston was almost never tottaly shocked at who the victims were. Kate still couldnt accept it and she said "its not him and i know it so dont you dare say it is or ill kill you!" Humphrey at first was taken aback but then he lashed out and said "try that and the next breath you take will be that last you understand me!" he had yelled that very loud and there hadnt been anyone around. Humphrey had a snarl on his face and had approached Kate and she backed off and walked away. This whole thing was tearing even the deepest love apart.

Kate and Humphrey didnt talk to each other for a few hours after that but soon Humphrey decided it was time to apoligize for the confrontation earier though he wouldnt say she was right he still had a deep suspicion. "Kate" Humphrey said and she turned around and approached him "look im sorry about earlier today its just when you threatend me i was afraid then very angry and i lashed back" He had said that meaningfully and Kate forgave him surprinsgly quick. She kissed him lightly and said "i forgive you and im sorry for lashing out at you" he returned the kiss and said "i forgive you." They then sat together just looking into each others eyes sharing a conversation the Kate got on the subject of the pups and they both agreed on names. For male wovles they decided on Streak, Jet, and Wilson for the females they decided on Lillian after Lilly, Rose, and Joeannea. They were looking toward the future considering they had one.


	16. Chapter 16 A New Enemy

Chapter 16

Night was over Jasper Park and the creature had been following a couple he had sighted early on in the previous day they appeared to be going into a den which he was so sure was theirs. He followed them inside and here is is point of view.

"Im gonna get you two now" I thought to myself as the couple i had been stalking basically the entire day entered their den. I peeked around the corner as the sleepy pair layed down for the night or so i had thought. Well i was still able to use thee word laid but for a different reason and you have to know that reason by now. "Damn" I thought "this pack is just too fucking horny" i for some reason remembered something about killing wolves who were having sex but i hadnt done that... yet. I decided to let it "get good" then i lounged getting the female first she was dead almost instantly after i got her by the throat and basically ripped it out. The male first looked in shock, then disgust, followed by pure rage. He lounged at me getting a firm hold of my arm and i felt a stabbing sensation in my arm which grew worse within a few seconds. I used my other arm to claw him off then i pinned him to the ground biting deeply into him then i reared my head back to see i had ripped his head clean open the nose and face were both gone revealing some ore muscle, cracked skull, and some very bloody brain. I looked in disgust the broke for it and i had an injury to tend too and they were for sure to find the bodies soon.

Kate had been unable to sleep for a while now she had this horrible feeling about her father and that a murder had been comitted se finally couldnt take it anymore and she woke Humphrey. Not wanting to bring up Winston she simply told Humphrey she had a gut feeling that something was horribly wrong A.K.A. a murder had been comitted. They both left the den about that time hearing a scream of shock eithier that wolf was now dead , was being raped, or had found somehing. They both started rushing to the source of the scream which didnt take very long to reach considering it was from the outer edge of the den areas. They approached a scene of a few wolves along with one female in an obvious state of shock. When Kate and Humphrey arrived Salty who happend to live a few dens down approached them and said "they were killed while eh doing it" Kate and Humphrey`s expressions showed disgust and they expected a grisly scene but not as grisly as wht they found. The female had her throat torn out but the male was completely gory his face was ripped off along with both eyes revealing the muscle, bone, and brain. This would be fuel for nightmares but what would happen next would scar the pack for life.

I had received a notice from my voice i was to meet him at the pack leaders den enterance he was going to reveal his identity to me. I was excited i have to admit sbout meeting him and i started running through possible suspects. I was able to narrow it to Tyler, Humphrey, and Winston because they were all male thought the voices were kind of diffrent more like very diffrent they all sort of resembled each other in shadow espically Humphrey and Winston. Humphrey had built up muscle during my three months abscence and his voice had deepend a little more very recently during my rampage actually. I decided i could cancel Humphrey Kate would have defintatly known. I was unable to decided on Tyler or Winston before i got to the den of Kate and Humphrey and there the shadow was. How it managed to make itself a complete shadow hiding all effects from his face and body i would never know. He approaced me and i was surprised it was...

Kate and Humphrey were wide awake when they both heard footsteps enter the den. Kate looked up and screamed in terror there the creature was but he wasnt alone by now Humphrey was up and too was staring at the creature with mortal terror. Then Humphrey also noticed the shadow and said "who the fuck are you show yourself!" the creature and Kate both looked at Humphrey in shock then the shadow appeared and it was Winston with a grin on his face. Kate felt everything start draining from her "her heart was now almost gone she only had Humphrey left now her father was dead to her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kate screamed with sadness the pure rage. Humphrey however had already beaten her to that area he felt every muscle every vwin in his body screaming at him to kill that creature and that sonofabitch Winston. "Well well well" said Humphrey "looks like my theroy was correct Winston you little bastard you." Winston`s expression darkened and he said "kill them both" and the creature acting like Winston`s little bitch went after Kate and Humphrey. That proved to be a mistake they both lounged at him getting him by the chest and neck though after a few minutes of flaing around he finally got them both off of him and he turned and ran Kate and Humphrey chased him for a littled bit but they had been scracthed up a bit in the fight so they turned back and headed for the den. Kate`s only family now was Humphrey and her unborn pups she sat down with him and broke down crying. Winston had commaned that motherfucking creature to kill her Eve, Lilly, Garth, Hutch, and all of the others she couldnt bare it. The sun rose over a terrible day for Jasper the pack would be truly scarred finding this out.


	17. Chapter 17 Plans For Both Sides

Chapter 17

The pack looked up at Kate and Humphrey in pure shock at the news that Winston had been somehow helping this creature with the murders. That explained basically everything though, after a while he had been talking to himself alot more than likely out of guilt or maybe he was somehow talking to that damn thing through some form of telepathic communication. Eithier way that also explained how he was almost never surprised when a murder happend and how he wasnt surprised at the victims identities. Kate was heartbroken but Humphrey knew her, she wasnt going to give up on this now that creature would die and she would want Winston dead too. She had told Humphrey that he was nothing to her now dead or alive she didnt care but Humphrey also knew she cared alot but what Humphrey really wanted to know was what had his motives been. Why would Winston kill his wife, daughter, son-in-law, and most loyal assistant and all the others. Humphrey had organized a meeting between he, Kate, Kayla, and Tyler to discuss this new enemy who had only 5 months ago been the pack leader. They hadnt made it to the meeting this morning for unknown reasons but yet everyone had the same perverted idea.

"HE WAS WHAT'' Kayla said with shock as Humphrey and Kate explained the situation to her and Tyler. Tyler simply looked with a wide eyed expression part shock the rest was very obviously anger how they couldve missed it no one knew. "I knew it for a while" Humphrey suddenly said then Kate remebered how only a day or two ago Humphrey had hinted that Winston was helping that creature in the murders yet she had been blinded by love for her father and defended him which had been a mistake. "We had them both here in this den and we let them go but once again that creature is injured we are going to hunt him down and kill him tonight" said Humphrey and Kate and they all nodded in agreement they would go out into the den areas and see who was willing to go on this misssion to once again kill this thing but this time for good and they would kill Winston and end this madness.

Now that i knew who my voice was i showed him the area i had chosen for myself and he was actually impressed and we started talking about how to finish off the western pack and he agreed to help me in the fighting. I was pleased that we had finally met in person and i now knew how he had set everything up he was pack leader before Kate and Humphrey and being well trusted by the pack people had followed his orders and later on he had given advice which was taken. He had also played a good role as being on their side he had done so good there he had fooled me and that was saying something. We planned on trapping snd killing Humphrey but we decided to go along with the idea of letting Kate live until her pups were born and when the pups could go without nursing kill her and raise them as our own teaching them to love our ideas instead of the "packs law." We shared a few good laughs then decided to scout around the western territory for anything new we found plenty but thats nothing new. We were going to be in the foight of our lives which would more than likely seal all of our fates. We would win this time and i just knew it.

Humphrey and Tyler were out looking for volunteers with some training in fighting and hunting and luck was on their sides apprently thay already had roughly ten volunteers in this plus the four of them. They decided fourteen was enough and to keep one group all together though everyone thought that greatly increased the chance of escape or so they thought. Humphrey told everyone "They are hiding out behind the water fall in a small cave they will be trapped when we get onto the little slither of land that holds the enterance the only way off is to climb or to jump and the second is a death sentence so watch your step." The plan was very simple go in, kill them both, the get out. As they were discussing a more complicated part of this there was a commotion outside followed by a few screams then someone busted into the cave and said out of reath murders. Humphrey, Kate, Tyler, and Kayla all told everyone stay there and wait they all obeyed as the four left the den. When they got to the scene they saw to sets of bloody tracks and four bodies all shredded. "Two males Two females" one wolf said cathcing everyones attention "and Winston helped this time." So Winston was now a full blown betrayer so that was it but this murder had happened around midday it was now just after. They were daring and they were very cocky all of a sudden "this could easily work in our favor'' Humphrey thought to himself. "Dont worry bastards we will kill you soon enough." Kate thought.


	18. Chapter 18 A Long Afternoon

Chapter 18

The murder victims were identified as mere teenagers (in wolf years) they were all omegas just having a good time in the den areas. They had been playing pranks on many wolves lately pretending to be the creature other times playing dead in front of people scaring them half to death and they had gotten themselves in big trobule throwing berries at wolves passing by. They had been planning an ambush for today when they were approached from behind then killed very violently. All of them had organs ripped out and they were around the thirtieth muder victims. **(i lost count so bear with me)** The rage that went with Winston and this creature was now at its peak as a few more volunteers came foward willing to help in the killing of Winston and this creature and they were all accepted. The number of volunteers now hit 15 so they had a good little army going here the odds were in the favor of the pack now. Kate had wanted to talk to Humphrey personally for a little while about her father and Humphrey agreed. "I cant belive he would do this" Kate said about halfway through the conversation "hes no longer important now Kate when we kill him we can call this whole nightmare over" Humphrey replied in a comforting tone and put his arm around her letting her put her head under hers. He was all she had left besides her unborn children and she loved him so much she would never lose that love.

Their moment was suddenly shattered by a bloodcurdling scream followed by another then everthing went silent. It had come from near the water fall and they both snapped out of it and took off running met by Kayla and Tyler. Another set of murders had been commited which was a first and once again the creature and Winston had worked together. Then Kate noticed something about the two victims, they were the parents of two of the kids that were killed earlier today. "Humphrey" Kate said "hmmm?'' Humphrey replied "these two are the parents of two of the victims from earlier today." Humphrey took notice of that immiediatly after she said that now he wondered if that was a coincidence or if that was done on purpose. "It was on purpose" said a voice from a cliff side just above Kate, Humphrey, and Kayla, Tyler, and Isbel who had just joined them. It was Winston along with the creature but they had no way of getting down from where they were at nor did Humphrey along with the others have any chance of getting up to them. Many words were exchanged bewtween the groups mainly threats and slander other than that nothing else except for Kate who had told Winston "you`re no longer my father you bloody bastard" Winston had actually been caught off guard and the plan was still the same.

She no longer considered Winston her father but who could blame her he had betrayed the pack she loved and led he had also technically murdered them or helped murder them. He looked a little hurt but more angry than usual so I simply kept my mouth shut instead of bringing it up. Today had been a good day so far six murders and now Winston was sure to want to kill more now that he had been blown off by his daughter. He probably expected her to join us or something but I knew that would never happen. He surprised me when he spoke up and said "be ready for the fight tonight because we are the targets and they are the attackers." I simply said "same as we planned" which got approval of some sort from him but i was sure he had been expecting something like yes master or yes sir but those days were over and he knew it just as well as i did. We made it back to my den and futher duscussed how to defend ourselves and we decided that if we are unable to stop them to jump into the water and that it should break our fall pretty well. So we had a plan eithier way though it wouldnt be needed. After tonight the Western Pack would be in shambels and we would destroy the rest belive me when i say "its a nice thought to take revenge and have all this land to ourselves."

"What if they jump into the water" said Tyler while he and Humphrey were finalizing plans for tonights kill "he would live." Humphrey simply chuckled and said "we will have around 5 or 6 wolves down there just in case." "Oh and one more thing" Humphrey said which got interest from Tyler "Me and Kate kill Winston" Tyler just grinned oh how sweet revenge is but they also knew that not everyone who entered the battle would come out breathing. They decided to pass the rest of the afternoon preeping everyone and giving them the final basics about the plan and tell everyone about who kills Winston which he got out of the way at the very end. The afternoon was coming to a close and what a long one it had been. They all watched the moon come up and they all knew the battle would start at midnight though many wanted it to start right then but they all knew that midnight was their best freind at this moment. The moon was about to rise "Godspeed" Humphrey said and they all did the final preperations for the battle.


	19. Chapter 19 Moonlight Battle Part One

Chapter 19

The moon was now over Jasper as the group of wolves that were planning on killing the creature and Winston were approaching the cliff that carried the waterfall and the targets or so they thought. One idea that hadnt been passed around was the possibility of being attacked by the deady pair. Their plan was to basically keep the hunting party on their toes and attack them off and on picking them off one by one. If everything went as planned the best alphas would be lost in the fighting. One thing that was noteable was the size diffrence of the hunting party compared to the first that had hunted this thing the first time. Fifteen was nothing compared to roughly the whole pack but the numbers would suffice. Eithier way tonight there would be plenty of blood, hatered, sadness, and worst of all there was no way of avoiding it. This night would seem like eternity for some it would be.

"When should we attack first" I asked Winston as we were crouched on a rock just above the hunting party. "Wait for them to get up the hill a bit and follow my lead" he replied I did as ordered as we slowly and quietly crawled on the narrow ledge that would be our attacking point. We waited maybe another ten or so minutes while they were searching for our scent even though they knew were the den was. Maybe they suspected us after all. Eithier way they finally got to the area we planned on surprisng them and the second they were under us Winston said "NOW" and we lounged instantly i landed on one wolf and though she couldnt get me off of her she still got a good bite and couple of scratches on me. I clawed her open deeply and she died instantly "good riddance" i thought to myself but then i noticed me and Winston were outnumbered we both agreed to run up the hill a bit. We broke through the attacking group and started running "and so our little victory begins" i said and Winston replied "dont get too cocky yet." Oh well plenty of time for that later.

Humphrey and Kate were leading the hunting group when they heard someone yell "NOW" they looked up and one of their wolves was jumped and though she fought a got a few good hits and bites on the vreature she was still clawed open and killed. The group had a good reaction time and was instantly fighting the pair which was almost immiediatly over come yet they managed to break through the group and take off. Everyone looked at the body of the female alpha and gave a few silent goodbyes before allowing their rage to kick in and now the entire group was running after the creature the time for revenge was now.

The pack behind us was gaining and we still had room to run ahead so we turned around again and faced them. We were met with teeth and fangs with which we countered with our own me and Wisnton were both getting beat but the other side was eing beat up a little as well we went at that for about a minute then we turned and fled again. Both sides regained their compuser and the game of cat and mouse continued up the cliffside. Humphrey and Kate now lead the charge considering they had the best fighting skill followed up by Kayla, Tyler and Isbel then the rest. In the last face off their had been minor injuries mainly scrathes and a light bite mark but nothing too major at least. They began to catch the pair once again and after making a turn that led to a small narrow path they turned to face the onslaught of wolves. The two seemed almost instantly over come by Kate and Humphrey who were almost instantly backed up by the rest. Humphrey, Kate, and Isbel were taking on Wisnton while Kayla, Tyler, and The rest of the group attacked the human-wolf deformatiy. The pair were very obvisously overcome and were receiving more injuries quickly but the hunting group also had their own injureies to tend to. This could easily go on all night but it was just beginning.

I didnt know how much more of this we could take we were basically getting our asses kicekd while kicking some ourselves. Me and Winston were already beat up a good bit the worse from our pursuers was probably Kayla she had two bite marks and several scratcthes especilally the one across her face. Kate and Humphrey were the least injured and worst yet most skilled of the group and they were advancing with a head steam or thats what normal humans would call it anyway. Though this battle had just begun and it wasnt close to over yet.


	20. Chapter 20 Moonlight Battle Part Two

Chapter 20

"Oh no this battle isnt anywhere close to over" Humphrey thought to himself as He, Kate, and the rest of the group chased after the creature and his little ally Winston. The pair was fleeing and suddenly gaining ground on them the creature was leaving Winston behind little by little though Winston was still running very fast. "Run you little cowardly bastards" Kate said which made Humphrey just smirk that evil little grin of his. Then suddenly the pair simply dissapeared which made the group stop running and look around on full alert. "Everyone move foward slowly" Humphrey ordered the pack and they did as told. Humphrey`s suspicsions came true when they got closer to the area the duo had vanished as he and Kate were jumped. "Big mistake" kate thought getting a firm hold on the creatures throat and Humphrey actually pushed Winston of of him and the two started fighting very violently soon the mix grew larger until finally you could rightfully say it was pure chaos.

Humphrey recieved help for Tyler while the rest fought the creature. The enemy fuo had finally reached the end of their luck they had made a wrong turn of all things and missed their little "home sweet cave" as it were. They were on the edge of a cliff with the waterfall and a 300ft drop beside it. The small area was grassy with a few small ferns obviously because of all the water from the waterfall. The creature was being backed up along with Winston but the creature got a hold of Isbel lifting her up and he tossed her over the edge she fell to her death screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said a wolf from the group fighting the creature and she lounged at him. The thing lost its balanced and he along with the wolf too fell over the edge. One sickiening thump could be heard over the waterfall`s roar and everyon knew victory was almost theirs now everyone focused their attention on Wisnton who glared at them all then jumped over the edge he too landed but not on the ground like the others who hadnt been fourtunate enough to land in the water. Everyone suspected he was dead when the lifeless body floated to the top of the water it was over the moonlight battle had been won by the Western pack once more.

Morning came over Jasper as the injuries were being tended too by some female and male wolves skilled in Herbs. Many injuries were Minor but it was definate that Kayla would have a scar across her face she considered it a reminder of the victory a not the injury which made everyone that much happier. They had lost three wovles that night an overall of nine that day the most deaths in one day for eiteir rampage. They also recovered the body of the creature and sent it down the river it was a day of celebration and remeberance for the pack. The yhad lost so many because of this and Kate now had no biologiacl family left. She only had Humphrey and her pups which would be due in roughly two months. Somehow throught all of her fighting and action they had remained perfectly fine and the nurse said "as healty as can be." Jasper Park`s Happiness was coming back.

The moonlight howl was a celebratory one and not just becase of the victory over the deadly duo but because the humans had destroyed the barrier blocking the eastern and Western Packs with their personal favorite explosives. The song sounded very familiar to one Humphrey had heard a human playing on a radio a few days after the victory all he heard was background singers saying "i am alive and amplified" and he had told the pack, hijacked a radio (almost getting shot by the human he took it from) and actually letting the two packs hear it. There the two packs were vocalizing the song with their howls and doing a good job and the top peak of Jasper Kate and Humphrey did their famous finalie howl to finish of the ceremony and they kissed uner the full moon.

Epilouge

A plume of smoke is rising over an area a few miles outside Jasper Park. At a close look its obviously a helicopter that had something go terribly wrong with the controls and a human body burnt to the bones is laying on top of the wreckage. Through the debris a hand pops out it is small but not human in fact it looks like a hairy clawed hand. Something is terribly wrong and the humans know it.

ELSEWHERE

"Sir we have lost contact with the package carrier" says a female human in a lab coat and a man dressed in nice office clothes turns around with worry and says "alert the teams the package is loose" she simply replies "yes sir" and turns back to the radio.

OUTSIDE JASPER PARK

I had fooled them so easily and they hadnt looked for my body. My human-wolf partner hadnt been as luckly as i am he had missed the water by just a few inches and now he and three others from that night at least were dead but i was all too alive i would exact my revenge sooner or later and i knew the humans had just made another terrible mistake and i was in the process of befreinding her right about now soon i would ahve my own personall bitch and Jasper would be mine.

WITHIN THE WESTERN PACK

"I belive in everything Winston did i belive that the bastard leaders need to die and i will join forces with him and his new freind and there is nothing i can do about it." "Their nightmare in Jasper has not ended yet." The female wolf is enshdowed in the darkness as she turns away from her sitting point and walks back into Jasper.


	21. NOTICE

**NOTICE**

**THIS STORY HAS A SEQUAL:**

**Alpha ano Omega: The Menace**

**Please read it to understand this stroy fully**

**COMING SOON:**

**Alpha and Omega: The Beginning of the End**

**The end of the trilogy**

**PLEASE R&R ALL ARE MUCH APPRECIATED**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY**

**WEREWOLF98 OVER AND OUT**


End file.
